


A Bat Surprise

by VampirePaladin



Category: Batman (1966), Green Hornet (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: The Green Hornet and Kato go to deal with some local crimelords only to find Batgirl has taken care of the problem.





	A Bat Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



The Green Hornet and Kato snuck into the elegant mansion where several crime lords were meeting. They were going into business together, smuggling weapons into the city. He was going to use his usual modus operandi to bring them down. They’d sneak in, demand to be let in on it for fifty percent of the profit, then when they either refused his terms or inevitably betrayed him it gave himself and Kato the perfect opportunity to take them out while the police and public would still believe that they were criminals taking care of their competition.

As they snuck through the hallway, the plush, expensive carpeting muffling their steps as the two men kept to the shadows, the two men shared a look through the dark. Their eyes said that they were both thinking the same thing: This was too quiet for a meeting between multiple crime lords. Did they have bad intel? Were they going into a trap? There was no way to know without going forward and this was the only lead that they had. 

They rounded a corner where a large open doorway led into a room with a large dark wooden table, surrounded by chairs that dominated everything. Around the table, unconscious and bound, were the very same crime lords that the Green Hornet and Kato had come to take care of. Sitting on the table, one leg crossed over the other, was Batgirl with a smug smile on her face.

The Green Hornet let out a relieved breath as he stepped out into the light and said, “You’re a little far from Gotham, Batgirl.” While he glanced around him, cautious of the possibility of an ambush, his body language towards Batgirl was more relaxed.

“Well, when a girl wants to see her fella sometimes she has to take drastic steps.”

Kato started to laugh at the Green Hornet, “Did you forget something, boss?”

“The opera,” the Green Hornet said with embarrassed groan. “I’m so sorry. I got wrapped up in the investigation that I got the dates mixed up. I thought our date was next week.”

Batgirl got off the table, using the back of one of the unconscious men as a step down to the floor. She crossed the distance between herself and the Green Hornet before stepping next to him and wrapping her arms around his arm.

“I think I can let it slide, just as long as next time you invite me along for the fun,” Batgirl said.

“The Green Hornet, his aide, and Batgirl all working together? Either people will think Batgirl is turning bad or that the Green Hornet isn’t the criminal mastermind that people think he is,” Green Hornet said. “Besides, what would Batman think?”

“Batman can’t say anything considering how often he longingly stares at Catwoman, besides I’m not Robin. Just because I also use a bat name doesn’t mean I have to do anything he wants me to do. If that includes a ‘dangerous’ relationship with the Green Hornet, then that’s my business not his.”

“Can the two of you cut the flirting short?” Kato asked.

Batgirl nodded, “Kato is right, I’ve already called the local police to come pick these crooks up and it would really be inconvenient for me if the Green Hornet were arrested and unmasked.”

“Let’s head back to the Black Beauty,” Green Hornet said. “Do you need a ride, Batgirl?”

“No, I have my Batgirlcycle hidden nearby, besides the police aren’t after me.” Batgirl released his arm and stepped away. 

“Hold on,” the Green Hornet said. He then put one arm around Batgirl’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss before releasing her after a second. “I’ll see you soon?” he asked with their masked faces inches apart.

“I’ll come around your place.”

Then Batgirl was moving, scaling the wall and going out the window with the same fluid movements and grace that had allowed her to keep her identity secret from Batman and Robin to this day. 

Green Hornet turned and headed back the way he came, Kato at his side. They weren’t running, but they were moving with a purpose. They slipped back out the staff entrance and got into the Black Beauty without a word.

As they drove the Green Hornet’s thoughts drifted to how he’d met Batgirl. He’d been invited to a gala held at stately Wayne Manor in Gotham to benefit the Gotham Public Library. With Bruce Wayne being an old friend, he was only too happy to help. It was there that Bruce had introduced Barbara and Britt. When Bruce Wayne was taken hostage by criminals that had infiltrated the gala, Britt had taken up his Green Hornet persona to stop things. He didn’t know that Barbara had also changed into her Batgirl guise. Kato had been held up by a suspicious Robin that had attacked him, leaving the Green Hornet and Batgirl to deal with the criminals. At first, they’d been getting in each other’s way while Batgirl thought they were enemies, but after saving each other multiple times in that fight she’d realized that he was on the same side as her. Almost drowning and CPR later and they’d learnt each other’s identities. 

He’d been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even realized they’d arrived home until Kato shut off the engine. 

“We’re home, boss,” Kato said.

“Right,” the Green Hornet said as he climbed out of the Black Beauty. “Tell me, what do you think? I mean about myself and Barbara.”

“You live a dangerous life. I share it with you, but you also pay really well. I’d say it would be too dangerous for either the Green Hornet or Britt Reid to get seriously involved with anyone, but Barbara Gordon isn’t a typical girl. She’s smart, strong, fast, and courageous. I think she’s the one person that can handle your double life since she has one of her own,” Kato said.

“Thank you, Kato,” Britt said as he took off his fedora and pulled off his mask. 

By the time the two men had changed clothing and made it back to the main portion of Britt’s home, Barbara was already sitting in a chair, looking like she hadn’t just arrived from a cross town motorcycle ride and changed clothing, including removing a wig.

“Barbara, I’m really sorry about the opera,” Britt said as he sat down on the chair next to her’s.

“Britt, it’s alright, really. I would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed.” Barbara leant in and gave him a peck on the lips, “But if you’re having a guilty conscious, I suppose I could let you make it up to me.”

Britt took up her invitation and pulled Barbara onto his lap and into one of many kisses for the evening.


End file.
